


Catch

by Nestra



Category: The Fast and the Furious
Genre: M/M, Male Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-14
Updated: 2005-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian took a second to remember what he could of the night before, in case those memories were about to get ruined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Maygra.

A night of too much tequila blurred into a morning with too much sunlight. Brian winced and instinctively moved a hand up to cover his eyes -- and smacked himself in the face with the piece of paper nestled in his palm.

After a few confused seconds, he decided Dom must have put it there, especially since Dom wasn't in bed next to him. But a note was a bad sign. Had Dom freaked and bolted? Brian took a second to remember what he could of the night before, in case those memories were about to get ruined. Dom's expression as Brian leaned drunkenly in. The taste of sweat on Dom's upper lip. The low moan Dom let out just before his hand grabbed Brian's neck and pulled him closer. And finally, the truly spectacular way Dom fucked him, that same hand pushing Brian's head down on the mattress, his other hand on Brian's hip holding him steady as he moved faster and faster and faster.

The paper crinkled as he unfolded it.

_Felt like driving. Think you can catch me?_

Brian smiled and turned his head toward the nightstand, where his keys bounced the sunlight right back at him.


End file.
